pwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Discarded Episodes
Despite Plumber Who only being alive for a few months now, there are still many ideas that didn't make it through. Some episodes were filmed partially, then cancelled, others, just never got around to filming. Here's a complete list of episode ideas that didn't happen. "The Lightning Rod": The Lightning Rod is a discarded idea which was going to happen in the season 1 finale. Will was going to reunite with his stick from 1774, then finding it to have magical powers. It was discarded because "It (Magic) didn't really fit in with the vibe of Plumber Who." said Alec Baker. "Sleep Paralysis" (Horror Themed): Although Sleep Paralysis is the finale of the first season, the episode was originally going to be horror themed, although, in production of script writing, it was changed. The episode does have a creepy vibe to it in a few scenes, but the majority of the episode is NOT horror, thus not making it a horror themed episode. "The Search For The Truth": This episode was going to take place of "A Crinkle in Time". The first 2 minutes of the film were actually recorded. "We had to stop filming this episode because of an incident with Michael Crawford. He refused to comply with the rules he already agreed to obeying. We gave him 6 chances to try again, each time, rage quitting. We fired him, but unbelievably, we're giving him one last chance." Said Alec Baker, the manager of the show. "Reign of Ryan": This episode revolved around Ryan taking complete control over the T.O.I.L.E.T. and trying to kill the Plumber and Will. This episode was discarded because according to Alec Baker, "Making Ryan's speaking files is extremely difficult and stressful. I have a special site I use to get audio clips for him, but at many times, it doesn't work. This would mean I would need to postpone the episode at least 4 days, just because of Ryan's audio. It would also be a lot more work. I have by far the most work in all of J.A.M. studios, I don't need more." "Death of Ryan": This episode was going to revolve around having Ryan die, although this concept is used in another episode, and Alec Baker didn't think that giving a minor character's death an entire episode was necessary. "Reverse Plumber": In this episode, the Reverse Plumber, (Andre Gonzales) the alternate version of the Plumber, was going to have a face off with the Plumber. It was discarded because there isn't enough time to put this episode in. We need important episodes, since our main actors will be moving soon. This episode is not important to the story-line of Plumber Who, thus being removed. "Lost": Will was going to be lost in the middle of the desert in 1624, and it was up to the Plumber to find him. This episode was removed because of the same reason as "Reverse Plumber". It wasn't important to the plot of the show. "Sign of the Storm": The main script writer, Alec Baker, wrote only 2 pages of this episode's script before having a better idea, "Rescue Party" To read more about this episode, visit the wiki article labelled "Sign of the Storm (Discarded Episode)".